


A Little Trick or Treating

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Allergies, Autistic Charlie, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Joker - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Trick or Treating, Wholesome Big Bro Peter, Withered Chica - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Peter decides to take Charlie trick or treating. Just a thing I wrote for no reason.Shitty ending is shitty, as is the usual.





	A Little Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I see Peter's friends as assholes. It's sort of implied in the script. So yeah brief misogyny I guess and incel mention, lmao.

Heading out into the hallway, Peter briefly held off to the side, letting the crowd of other students pass him by. He glanced over to the other side of the hall and thought he spotted one of his friends near the front entrance. After the crowd had somewhat subsided he made his way over.

They were gathered just outside the school, near the front entrance, and he wondered if they were smoking anything. He didn’t smell anything though.

“H-Hey guys.” he greeted, but thought he sounded awkward. They all turned and looked at him.

Brendan was the first to actually greet him.

“Sup.”

“Are you coming to that Halloween party or what?” Another guy, Kyle, asked.

Peter turned his head, a little unsure. He wasn’t exactly popular, and the last time it seemed like the host of the party was peeved he got word of it. 

“I’m not sure...”

“There’s gonna be some sluts there dude. They wear nice costumes. We can probably grope em’. ”

“Uhh...” he murmured, concealing his utter disgust at the suggestion. _ What the fuck. _ He did not like this guy.

“Look.” The other guy, Jordan, shoved his phone in Peter’s face. There was a scantily dressed woman on the screen, and he sort of inched back.

“If they’re wearing costumes like that, you know they want the D!”

He really didn’t agree with that statement and he just glanced to the side. Jordan made a ‘whatever’ face before continuing to scroll through his phone.

“Are any of you guys dressing up?” Brendan asked.

“Well, I’m uh, gonna be Joker.”

Everyone looked over at Peter.

“That movie they’re saying incels like??”

“Whoaa. You telling us you’re an incel Peter??”

He was taken aback at this.

“No! Incels are gross. I love women..” His voice became quieter as he realized how that sounded. They all stared and he felt blush start to sting his face.

“Haha, yeah man?”

“I-I mean...I don’t hate them...like they do...”

There was a brief silence but all of the guys smirked at each other. Peter just backed away, embarrassed. 

“I’ll try to be there.” he forced himself to say. They all nodded, sort of ignoring him and he decided to just head home.

–-  
He opened the door, expecting the house to be sort of empty but he heard some commotion. Glancing over, he saw Charlie, who was dressed up in Yellow and their mother who seemed to be fixing something on it. It had to be her costume. He wandered over, interested.

“Hey Char!” he said while looking at her costume. He knew she liked Halloween so he thought she wouldn’t mind a cheerful greeting. She glanced up at him and he noticed some cartoon like make-up on her face, lots of Black going across her mouth and up her cheeks along with Orange on the top and bottom. A few White teeth were painted on as well.

“Are you...uh, chinchin?” He asked, not quite remembering the name of the animatronic bird character. 

“Chica.” she frowned and he just nodded. Annie finally turned her attention to him.

“Hey, are you going to be home tonight?”

Glancing around he tried to think of how to answer. He wasn’t sure, but he sort of didn’t want to really go to that party... He felt a little uncomfortable.

“Well uh, why?”

“I wanted to work on my miniatures tonight, so if you could take Charlie...”

Pausing, he looked at his little sister. She looked back up at him, a sort of hopeful look in her eyes. For some reason, he smiled. 

“Ah, sure, I can take her.” He said, putting his hands in his pockets. Now he had a reason not to go.

“Alright. Just don’t keep her out too late.” Annie nodded before finishing whatever was left on the costume. 

He assumed his father would be handing out candy, if anyone even came to their house. But it was likely they’d have _plenty_ left. As in, the entire bag. 

Peter glanced at his little sister who approached him, hiding a small smile.

“So you’ll take me?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, genuinely not minding. “Are you actually gonna trick or treat?”

Charlie liked to dress up and walk around at nighttime, but she didn’t really go up to anyone’s door and ask for candy. Probably because she was shy Peter guessed… She just shrugged in response.

“No one’s gonna judge you.” He tried to encourage her and she just frowned. But he kept trying. “I have a costume too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, how about I go and put it on...I have to put on makeup too.” He said and she tilted her head, possibly amused by that. She nodded and he headed off to get ready.

–-  
The costume was already ready and put together so all Peter had to do was put on the face paint. He wasn’t exactly sure how to do it, and it wasn’t perfect but he thought a little sloppiness would be fitting for it. He trotted down the stairs back into the living room.

“Hey!”

Charlie glanced up, looking him over.

“You’re Joker?” She said and he just nodded.

“Well I liked the movie, so.”

His little sister seemed to lift an arm to rub her eye, but stopped herself, apparently not wanting to risk smearing the makeup on her face. Peter looked over her costume, curious. She had some dark makeup under her eyes and Red and Blue threads hanging out from the oversized sleeves.

“So you’re Chica then?” He asked.

“Yeah the withered one.” she dug out her phone and pulled up a picture to show him. He looked at it with some genuine interest. A tattered bird animatronic with a wide open beak, with exposed wires instead of hands. Creepy. 

“What’s she say?” He said, wondering if she’d get in character. 

“She’s a broken robot. She doesn’t talk.” she responded flatly, but paused.

“I mean, I guess she screams.” she said. He smiled before patting her on the head lightly.

“Ok, maybe don’t do that.” he laughed, going to get some bags for candy. Charlie noticed and Peter guessed she what she was gonna say. “You know, in case you decide to get candy this year.”

He thought he saw her roll her eyes a bit which sort of made him smile. He opened the door and she followed him outside.

–-  
Since the Graham house was rather isolated, it was just the obvious decision to go to another neighborhood. He drove around for a bit looking for a street that was active, but not incredibly crowded, since Charlie didn’t really do well with that. He parked over at an intersection, and the two got out of the car.

“Which way do you wanna go?” He asked, as she glanced around. Peter had a bag with him just in case. She paused before finally pointing in a direction.

Peter nodded and he noticed she was hovering her hand over next to his. This was her silent way of asking if she could hold it. Which was just what he had always done, ever since they were both kids, but sometimes he avoided it if he knew he’d be in front of his peers. He felt a little guilty about that at times. Smiling, he took it, since it was dark and they had streets to cross. 

She didn’t seem too talkative and they just walked down the sidewalk for a bit. He watched as Charlie looked at all the costumes and just strolled alongside patiently. Several trick or treaters made a loud fuss as they ran off from someone’s house. Peter lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

“You wanna go up and get candy?” 

She was hesitant and he continued.

“What if they’re giving out chocolate over there?” he told her and she lightly shrugged. He tried pressing a little bit more.

“I’ll go up with you.” This got her to look up at him, then back to the house. 

He made an encouraging face and she suddenly gave in to the offer. 

“Ok, fine.” She said quietly and Peter smiled.

“Just a few houses, we don’t have to go down the entire street.”

She seemed to lighten up at that.

“Mmm, ok.” 

Peter followed her up to the door, and she still looked a little nervous. He knocked on the door and a woman opened it

“Trick or treat!” He said, and glanced over as Charlie just stood there silently. She 

“Heh, say trick or treat or Charlie.” he nudged, giving a smile to the woman at the door who was thankfully patient with her shyness. 

“Uh, trick or treat.” she mumbled. The woman gave her some extra candy for her effort, which cheered her up a little. 

“Thanks.” she didn’t need a reminder to say that. 

Peter patted her head as they turned to leave, and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the woman before completely walking off. 

They made it back down to the sidewalk where someone passing by quickly gave a thumbs up to Peter’s costume. Charlie noticed. 

“You gonna act like Joker at all?” she asked.

“You mean like laughing? Hah hah hah...” he said quietly, and Charlie stopped walking.

“He laughs louder than that. He sounds crazy.”

True.

“Yeah but...” he mumbled, not sure how to respond. He then noticed they were close to the end of the block. “Hey do you want to do just these houses right here?”

She turned to face him and paused briefly.

“Hm...yeah, we can do that.” she told him and he was a little surprised. But glad.

They made their way to the next house.

\--  
Even if his little sister wasn’t a bit quiet, it was still sort of fun getting to trick or treat with her. She even seemed to kind of be having fun near the end of it. And, she got a decent bag of candy despite only going to a few houses. Checking his phone, he decided they’d better start walking back to the car.

They didn’t get home too late, around 9 exactly. Peter made his way to the bathroom right away to wipe of his face make-up which was probably looking messed up anyways. Charlie lingered in the living room. When he walked back out she was still there and glanced at him. 

"I wanna eat my candy. Can you check it for me?"

He nodded. Even though he was tired how could he say no? It wasn’t too difficult anyways since he had quite a few candies memorized for if they had nuts or not.

“Alright.” He said, motioning her over to the living room. Sitting down, he took her bag and decided to go through the chocolate first, since that’d be what she would like more.

He still instinctively glanced at the wrapper and saw that the allergy info was there on most of the wrappers already. Useful. Milk and soy, fine, fine. He found some Hershey’s and was about to put it in her pile until he read something different on the side. _Manufactured on the same equipment that process peanuts and almonds. _ Dammit. He tossed it aside.

After several minutes he had a small pile of chocolate for her to eat. She wandered over and sat down by it, taking a piece. There wasn’t really much.

“You know, I’m sure we have a whole bag of candy that didn’t get given away.” he mentioned, since he knew she’d probably want more candy. She nodded as she stuffed another piece in her mouth.

“Yeah.” She mumbled, sounding a little tired and lightly yawned. Peter decided to go get a wet towel to wipe off the make-up on her face. She gave him a look when he approached.

“You can’t go to sleep with that stuff on.” he said wiping one side of her face. She lightly nodded, and let him clean her up. She spoke up when he was done.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?” He said, pausing even though he was ready to head up into his room.

“Thanks for taking me.”


End file.
